Once more and again
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: COMPLETE. R for language. It’s Harry’ s 6th year and he’s in DADA practicing some new spells, one goes wrong and he is sent back 3 years ago, what happens when he knows that he shouldn’t change the past but then certain circumstances escalate out
1. The Timer Spell

Once more and again.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Summary: It's Harry' s 6th year and he's in DADA practicing some new spells, one goes wrong and he is sent back 4 years ago, what happens when he knows that he shouldn't change the past but then certain circumstances escalate out of his control. . . .

Chapter One 

"Good afternoon class." Professor Knott greeted the class of 6th years, on the early November morning.

"Today we shall be practicing the Timer Spell. Can anyone tell me anything about this particular spell?"

Hermione's hand, as usual, shot into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Knott called upon her.

"The Timer Spell allows what ever object it is cast upon to be sent through time."

Professor Knott smiled at her.

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor."

Hermione beamed.

"Now can anyone tell me anything else about the Timer Spell?" Professor Knott addressed the class.

Draco raised his hand lazily into the air.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"The Time Spell normally only works on objects, only very powerful wizard's can use it to send living creatures through time with it. Likewise sending a human through time is near impossible."

"Correct. 10 points to Slytherin."

Harry saw Draco smirk and glance over in the raven-haired boys direction. Harry ignored him and went back to listening to professor Knott.

"Everyone divide into pairs, you will be practicing the Timer Spell without your wands first. Then you can move onto sending objects through time. The incantation is this: _Degero Amitto._ Make the '_mi'_ nice and long, and remember that the first 't' is silent. I will be coming around in a short while to hand you a few objects all of different sizes for you to practice on. Off you go."

Harry paired with Hermione, as Ron was in a different class. This year the classes were not done by houses but by grades. Both Harry and Hermione had scored the highest in their house, both receiving Outstanding in the DADA OWL. Ron had received E. Also in their class was; Draco Malfoy, also scoring O. There were no Hufflepuff's. And three Ravenclaws. Sitting next to Draco was another Slytherin who Harry didn't recognise.

Harry turned to face Hermione.

"Do you want to try first or shall I?" he asked her. She smiled.

"You can, remember what Professor Knott said about the silent 't' and making the 'mi' long."

Harry laughed, "Yes professor." He said. Hermione grinned at him.

"_Degero Ami-i-tto_" he said his wand was lying on the table in front of him.

"Very good" Hermione commented. "But you need to make the 'mi' longer. Like this: _Degero Ami-iii-tto_"

"Okay got it." Harry tried it again and Hermione smiled at him.

"That's it Harry. You've got it. Now we need to try it on an object."

As if she had been listening to them, Professor Knott appeared in front of their desk and places an assortment of objects on it.

"As you two received the highest marks in the OWL's for this class I have here some harder objects to try the spell on. Good Luck." She then turned away and went to place some objects on Draco's and the other Slytherin' s desk.

Harry picked up his wand with one hand and watched Hermione lay all the objects out in size order. With the smallest at either end and the largest in the middle.

"There you go" she said when she had finished. "You start at that end, I'll start at this end and if I get to the centre first then next Hogsmeade trip you buy me a drink and if you get there first I'll buy you one. Deal?"

Harry smiled at her. Trust Hermione to make class fun. He shook her out stretched hand and shook it. "Deal."

"Okay ready, set. Go!"

The first object was a small pebble. Harry pointed his wand at it and said in a strong voice.

"_Degero Amitto!_" The pebble was encased in a dull yellow light and the disappeared. He could hear Hermione next to him saying the charm too, but he ignored her and moved onto the next item. A medium sized shell.

"_Degero Amitto!_" He said again. The shell glowed yellow and flickered but did not disappear. So he tried again. The second time round it did. Harry cheered quietly to himself before moving on again. This time it was a spoon from the Great Hall.

"_Degero Amitto!_" He put more of his magics behind the spell this time and the spoon disappeared the first time round. Next was a Quill, followed by a Goblet, which took three tries. Then a muggle table tennis bat, and then the centre object, which was a Quaffle. Harry had gotten to it first; Hermione was still on the Goblet.

"_Degero Amitto!" _The Quaffle glowed yellow but, as Harry noticed so did he.

"Er . . . Hermione" he said uncertainly, still glowing yellow.

"Yes what, damn you got there first. What? _HARRY_!" Hermione' s scream was the last thing he heard before he felt a pulling motion at the back of his neck. It was much like that of Portkey' s only he was moving backwards, like the time turner he had used in his third year.

Darkness engulfed him as he went where the Timer spell was taking im, wondering where he would end up, in what time, and then the bigger question, how was he going to get back?

~S~

AN: I am still working on my other story Suicide Solution, but this idea came to me a few weeks ago and I've wanted to get it up quickly. So here it is. Feedback would be welcomed!!

Spells 

Degero Amitto = The Timer Spell. Sends objects through time. (Only powerful witches or wizards can send anything living through time with the Timer Spell.)

LS


	2. Conversations

Once more and again.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Summary: It's Harry' s 6th year and he's in DADA practicing some new spells, once goes wrong and he is sent back 4 years ago, what happens when he knows that he shouldn't change the past but then certain circumstances escalate out of his control. . . .

Chapter Two 

Harry sat up on the white linen covered bed holding his head with one hand.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" he questioned himself.

"The Dementor' s attacked in the quidditch game, you fell from your broom and have been unconscious here for almost a week." Was the reply. Harry looked up at the medi-witch.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey." Harry greeted her with a smile. Whilst his mind processed what she had just said.

_Dementor' s attack . . . fell from broom . . . unconscious for a week._

He looked up at the witch, and spoke "I need to speak to professor Dumbledore."

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked at the sudden change in his tone of voice and nodded numbly before departing the Infirmary.

Harry mused to himself while he waited for the approach of the headmaster.

The Dementor' s attacked back in my third year, but I was only unconscious for a few hours. The Timer spell must have knocked me out for a lot longer. But if Pomfrey thinks that I'm the Harry that fell from the broom then that means I have somehow taken the third year Harry's place. But that's not possible is it?

Harry's thoughts were cut off as headmaster Dumbledore came through the door.

"Headmaster I must speak with you immediately"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him.

"You have had a nasty fall Harry, it would be better for our talk to take place at a later date." He said in a calm voice. Madam Pomfrey was in her office and out of earshot.

"Seriously professor, I think it would be best if we spoke now and in private." Harry leaned in closer towards the headmaster and spoke in a very quiet voice.

"I know that Sirius is my godfather and that he is innocent, I know where he is and how to get there, I know that Peter Pettigrew is alive and I know that the tri-wizard tournament is to take place here at Hogwarts next year. I know that Remus is teaching this year and that Alastor Moody will be supposedly teaching next year, however he will be an impostor. I know that Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum will be the champions for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and that Cedric Diggory will be the Hogwarts champion. I know about the Order of the Phoenix and who is in it. I know all this and I really think we should go to your office so that I can explain how I know this."

Harry leant back onto the bed and looked up into the headmaster's shocked face.

"Yes, yes you had better come with me." Dumbledore said in a slightly shocked voice. Harry climbed out of the bed and found himself in his Quidditch robes.

"Strange" he murmured to himself. Before following the headmaster out of the infirmary and up to his office.

Once there Harry sat down in the chair opposite the desk and Dumbledore sat in his chair behind it.

"Please begin Harry"

Harry took a deep breath before he started talking.

"The last thing I remember doing, was sitting in DADA with Professor Knott teaching the class the Timer Spell. I was paired with Hermione and we had a mini competition going. The first to reach the middle object gets a drink bought for them by the other person. I got there first but the Quaffle I was supposed to be sending though time with the Timer spell was not the only thing to be encased in a dull yellow light. Somehow I too have been sent through time, which is supposed to be impossible."

Dumbledore was staring at Harry. And he spoke in a strained voice.

"So you were in your fifth year before you woke up in the hospital wing?" Harry nodded.

"What do you remember from your third, fourth and fifth year?"

Harry's face darkened. "Voldemort's return is the main thought, after Sirius."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" 

Harry sighed, "Yes Sirius Black, my godfather accused of crime he didn't commit. Which was in fact committed by Peter Pettigrew my parent's true secret keeper. Sirius and Peter switched before they were murdered. Pettigrew works for Voldemort."

"Harry you know that we cannot change the past, so while you are here you will have to try and fit back in with your life while we try and find out a way to send you back to your own time."

Harry nodded and Dumbledore smiled.

"That's good. Now dinner is about to start so why don't you join me in heading back down to the great hall?"

Harry nodded again and stood up, "Professor what is the date?"

Dumbledore stood too and moved towards the door. "The 16th of November 1993."

Harry nodded again and left the office. Together both Headmaster and student walked towards the Great hall, for dinner.

~S~

AN: eek. Its very short! Sorry guys.

Thanks to all who have reviewed!

ResQgal: Thank you! I hope you like this one as much as you do Suicide Solution. This one is not going to be as dark though.

Luna Malfoy: Sorry its been a while since the last update but I had lots of work to do as well as writing the new chapters for my other stories!

Jackjaw: No he is still the same Harry Potter as before sorry. Nearly as strange? You must be very strange then because I'm insane!!

Dara Maeko: Thank you! Here's some more!

Keep reading and reviewing!!

LS


	3. Chess: This is a very boring chapter

Once more and again.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Summary: It's Harry' s 6th year and he's in DADA practicing some new spells, once goes wrong and he is sent back 4 years ago, what happens when he knows that he shouldn't change the past but then certain circumstances escalate out of his control. . . .

Chapter Three 

Before they reached the great hall Harry pulled out his wand and after making sure that no one was around pointed it at the headmaster and whispered.

"_Obliviate_. Sorry professor but I will be changing the past, this time round."

He walked over to him and touched his arm. "Professor?" the headmaster looked at him, then smiled brightly.

"Ah Mr Potter it is great to see you up and about now."

Harry smiled, "Yes sir, its nice to be out of the hospital wing again, I hate it in there. Would you accompany me to the great hall? Dinner is about to start."

"Of course. That was quite a match. Are Gryffindor still in the running for the cup?" the headmaster asked as they made their way to the hall.

Harry smiled, "Professor you know as well as I do that Gryffindor are still in the running we just need Ravenclaw to beat Hufflepuff by 100 points and then for Slytherin to beat Ravenclaw, and then of course we will beat Slytherin again when we have more than 100 points than them."

The headmaster laughed, "My boy, you sound exactly like your father, when you talk about quidditch, he loved it too."

Harry beamed, and they entered the hall together, Harry quickly moved over to the Gryffindor table where all his friends were waiting for him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried when he joined them as she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. Then sat down at the table.

"You aright mate?" Ron asked, Harry nodded.

"Yeah, just a bit stiff, I hate those hospital wing beds." Ron laughed and Harry joined in.

The food appeared and they ate, everyone discussing classes, or the case of Sirius Black. Harry's ear's pricked up at the mention of his godfather. It was Seamus and Dean that were talking about it.

"Yeah, another muggle says he spotted him, the next village up from the last one a few weeks ago, it looks like he's heading up here." Seamus was saying.

"Wonder why though?" Dean asked his best friend.

They both shrugged laughed and continued to eat. Now talking about football, and who was to win the world cup the next year.

"Yo Harry?" Ron's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up at his freckled friend. "Do you wanna have a quick game of chess before we have to start on homework?"

"Yeah alright, coming Hermione?" he asked,

"No I think I'm going to head up to the library. I'll see you later okay."

"Okay" both boys replied, before leaving the great hall and taking the long path up to the Gryffindor common room.

Once they got there Ron said the password and the fat lady swung forward to let them in. they moved across the near empty common room to the chairs by the fire. Harry sat down and Ron ran up to the dorm to collect his chess set.

He came back down and they set the pieces up. Ron pulled out a Knut and held it ready to be flicked.

"Stars or Moons?" he asked.

"Moons." Harry replied, Ron flicked the coin and it landed face up with the little moons marked on it. Harry grinned. "White."

Ron spun the board round so that the white pieces were in front of Harry, put the Knut back into his pocket and waited for Harry to make his move.

"E2 Pawn to E4."

"G7 Pawn to G6."

"F1 Bishop to C4."

"A7 Pawn to A6."

"B1 Knight to A3."

"H7 Pawn to H6."

"G1 Knight to E2."

"B7 Pawn to B5."

"A3 Knight to B5." Harry's white knight lifted his sword and struck down upon Ron red pawn. Taking its place.

"A6 Pawn to B5." Harry's mini victory was shortly lived as one on Ron's pawns attacked his Knight.

"C4 Bishop to B5." Harry struck back again, this time in the form of his bishop, easily flattening Ron's pawn.

"C8 Bishop to B7."

"E1 King to H1." Harry's castle and King positions and moved towards each other one square.

"B7 Bishop to E4."

"B2 Pawn to B4."

"A8 Castle to A7."

"C2 Pawn to C3."

"H6 Pawn to H5."

"B5 Bishop to C4."

"D7 Pawn to D5."

"C1 Bishop to A3."

"D5 Pawn to C4."

"B4 Pawn to B5."

"A7 Castle to A3." Ron's castle and Harry's bishop met on the board and after a short struggle, Ron's castle was victorious.

"Damn you Ron." Harry cursed, Ron just grinned. "Right H2 Pawn to H4."

"F8 Bishop to H6."

"A1 Castle to B1."

"E4 Bishop to B1." Ron's bishop attacked Harry's castle and Harry cursed again as he watched his castle being dragged off the board.

"Fuck, I don't know why I play you, you always win."

Ron laughed again, "You will beat me one day."

"Really?" Ron thought for a moment before answering.

"No." Harry scowled at him and Ron just laughed once more. "Come on Harry it's your turn."

Harry looked down at the board. Then grinned, "D1 Queen to B1." Harry's queen viciously attacked Ron's bishop and thoroughly killed it.

"D8 Queen to D2."

"E2 Knight to G3."

"A3 Castle to C3."

"F2 Pawn to F3."

"H6 Bishop to H4."

"G3 Knight to E4."

"D2 Queen to E2."

"E4 Knight to C3. Yes!" Harry's knight charged at Ron's castle and flattened it before attacking it with its sword.

"E2 Queen to E5."

"B5 Pawn to B6."

"E5 Queen to C3."

"No!" Harry cried as he watched Ron's queen attack his knight.

"Your turn Harry." Ron answered in a singsong voice.

"B6 Pawn to C7." Harry grinned as his pawn beat Ron's.

"B8 Knight to C6."

"A2 Pawn to A4."

"F4 Bishop to C7."

"Bollox!" Harry cursed again as his pawn got beaten by Ron's bishop. "Right A4 Pawn to A5."

"C6 Knight to A5." Ron laughed at his friends face as another one of his pieces were beaten.

"F3 Pawn to F4."

"C3 Queen to A3."

"F4 Pawn to F5."

"G6 Pawn to F5." Ron beat another one of Harry's pieces.

"B1 Queen to F5. Haha take that you stupid pawn!"

"A5 Knight to B7."

"F5 Queen to C8. Check!" Harry grinned. "Yay go me!"

"C7 Bishop to D8."

"C8 Queen to B7. Yes! Bye bye stupid knight." Ron was looking at Harry strangely.

"You know I do worry about you sometimes mate."

Harry looked up at Ron, "Why?" he asked.

He shrugged, "I dunno. Sometimes your very quiet and you just want to hide away from the world and then others, like now, you act almost insane."

Harry laughed, "Aw I'm aloud to have some fun aren't I?" He grinned. "Your turn Ron."

"Right, okay, H8 Castle to H6."

"B7 Queen to D5."

"D8 Bishop to B6. Check"

"G1 King to H2."

"A3 Queen to A2."

"D5 Queen to B7."

"B6 Bishop to D4."

"B7 Queen to D5."

"D4 Bishop to D7."

"F1 Castle to F5."

"A2 Queen to A4."

"D5 Queen to C5."

"E8 King to F8."

"C5 Queen to C8. Check."

"C8 Queen to C4." Harry's queen slashed at Ron's pawn and took its place.

"E7 Pawn to E6."

"C4 Queen to B3."

"E6 Pawn to F5." Harry watched in dismay as Ron's pawn took out his castle.

"B3 Queen to D5."

"G7 Bishop to H8."

"D5 Queen to F5. Yes. Die stupid pawn!" Harry's queen took out another of Ron's pawns.

"H6 Castle to C6."

"F5 Queen to H7."

"H8 Bishop to D4."

"H7 Queen to F5."

"G8 Knight to H6."

"F5 Queen to H7."

"H6 Knight to G4. Check!"

"H2 King to G3."

"H7 Queen to F5."

"F6 Knight to G8."

"F5 Queen to D5."

"C6 Castle to A6."

"D5 Queen to D4. Haha Take that stupid bishop!" Harry's queen effectively defeated Ron's bishop.

"E8 Queen to A8."

"D4 Queen to D2."

"D2 Queen to D5."

"C8 Queen to C3. Check."

"G3 King to F4."

"C3 Queen to C1. Check."

"F4 King to F5."

"C1 Queen to G1."

"F5 King to E4."

"G1 Queen to G2. Die Pawn! Check." Harry looked up at Ron.

"Why don't I surrender?" he asked him.

"Because you are a Gryffindor. Come on its your turn."

Harry smiled at him, "E4 King to D4."

"G2 Queen to D5. Check!"

"No! You got my Queen! Damn you. D4 King to C3."

"A6 Castle to A1."

"C3 King to B4."

"D5 Queen to E5."

"B4 King to C4."

"B4 King to C4."

"E5 Queen to H2."

"B4 King to C4."

"H2 Queen to H4. Check."

Harry sat back in his chair. "You've taken every piece but my King. I Quit. Well done Ron."

He held out his hand and Ron shock it. "Well played mate. Now lets get started on homework." They both stood Ron waved his wand and all the pieces returned to their places, re-made. He picked it up and they both moved up to the dormitory to collect their bags.

~S~

AN: the chess match I actually played while I was writing this chapter, and I did lose spectacularly. Oh well.

Review replies:

Luna Malfoy: hehehe oops sorry, *Pats Luna on the head.* there, there child, here's the next chapter for you.

Sinner's Angel: Thank you!

ResQgal: yes we do I hate Dumbledore. But he doesn't know anything now so . . . .

Keebler-elmo: Thanks.

Thanks to everyone who has read my story and special thanks to every one who has reviewed! Your feedback helps loads guys!

LS


	4. The jet black dog

Once more and again.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Summary: It's Harry' s 6th year and he's in DADA practicing some new spells, once goes wrong and he is sent back 4 years ago, what happens when he knows that he shouldn't change the past but then certain circumstances escalate out of his control. . . .

AN: Yes I am very well aware that the last chapter was incredibly boring but no matter I don't care I had fun playing chess and being beaten by the computer.

Chapter Four 

The remainder of Harry's third year past in much the same way as it did for Harry the first time round. Harry and Ron still argued with Hermione over the firebolt, and over Scabbers. The only thing that didn't happen was Harry asking Remus for defence against the Dementor lessons. But now, the trio's friendships were rejoined and they were currently being shushed out of the back door of Hagrid's cabin. Ron was trying to hold onto Scabbers and he was succeeding for the moment. They set off around the side of the cabin, slowly making their way over the sloping lawns of the castle grounds.

Not even halfway over the grounds Ron stopped dead.

"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.

"It's scabbers – he won't – stay put -"

Ron was bent over, trying to keep scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.

"Scabbers, its me, you idiot, its Ron," Ron hissed.

They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.

"Oh Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.

"OK – scabbers, stay _put -_"

They walked forwards; Hermione was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped dead again.

"I can't hold him – scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us -"

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed on the spot.

"They did!" she whispered to Harry. "I d-don't believe it – they did it!"

'Sorry Buckbeak' Harry thought to himself. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind them they heard a wild howling. Slowly they set off back towards the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. Light was fading fast now. By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force scabbers deeper into his pocket.

"What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still – OUCH! He bit me!"

"Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute -"

"He won't – stay – put -"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the _matter_ with him?"

But Harry had just seen – slinking towards them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness – Crookshanks. Whether he could see them, or was following the sound of scabbers' squeaks, Harry couldn't tell.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But the cat was getting nearer –

"Scabbers – NO!"

Too late – the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.

"_Ron_!" Hermione moaned.

She looked at Harry, then they both followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as the hurled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead, and his shouts at Crookshanks.

"Get away from him – get away – scabbers, come _here -"_

There was a loud thud.

"_Gotcha_! Get off, you stinking cat -"

Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

"Ron – come on – back under the cloak -" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore – the Minister – they'll be coming back out in a minute -"

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws. Something was bounding towards them out of the dark – an enormous, pale-eyed, jet –black dog.

"Sirius" Harry breathed. As he watched the dog spring at Ron and closing its huge jaw around Ron's outstretched arm, before it dragged Ron off as easily as if he were a rag-doll –

~S~

AN: this chapter is pretty much the same that JKR wrote in POA pages: 242 –246.


	5. Bedtime stories

Once more and again.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Summary: It's Harry' s 6th year and he's in DADA practicing some new spells, once goes wrong and he is sent back 3 years ago, what happens when he knows that he shouldn't change the past but then certain circumstances escalate out of his control. . . .

Chapter Five 

Harry ran after the limp figure of Ron and the canine version of Sirius into the range of the Whomping Willow. He stopped as one of its branches lashed out at him. Behind him Hermione came skidding up to him, panting. She was clearly out of breath.

"Harry" she started "Where's … … … Ron … … … gone?"

He looked at her over his shoulder and then motioned to the tree.

"You remember on the map that it showed a secret passage leading to Hogsmeade from here?" he asked her, she stood up and nodded. "Well the passage goes from here." He motioned to the tree. "We just need to get to it."

"Er… … … Harry how do we do that?" Hermione asked, clearly confused. As she spoke the small ginger form of Crookshanks sped past them and hit the knot of the tree with his paw.

"That's how." Harry ran forward. "Remember to keep hold of the cloak!" He shouted back to Hermione as he ducked into the passage after the cat.

The tunnel was as long and cramped as he remembered it to be, and just like last time, when he reached the trap door his back was aching and he was covered head to foot in dust.

"Come on Hermione!" he called back to her as he lifted the door. Pulling out his wand he whispered, "_Lumos_" and blinked as he took in the dusty room. Just as he was climbing out her heard Hermione behind him again.

"Harry be careful!" she hissed as he stood up. He turned and pulled her up.

"Light your wand!" he whispered before making his way to the stairs.

"Harry how do you know where you're going?"

Harry pointed his wand to the ground where a sleek path was cleaned through the dusty floorboards.

"Oh. Okay" Hermione answered, a bit put out that he knew that when she didn't notice it.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry hissed to her again as he climbed the creaking stairs. They reached the top and Harry led the way along the hallway towards the bedroom where he knew his godfather and Ron were waiting.

"This is it" he whispered to himself opening the door with his left hand, his wand still in his right. Ron was lying on the floor again gripping his leg; Hermione saw this and rushed past Harry to his side.

"Get him on the bed." Harry commanded.

"Harry … … … it's a … … … trap!" Ron croaked, wincing as Hermione tried to move him.

"Hermione are you a witch or not?" Harry asked her frowning.

Hermione blushed and said, "_Nox_, _Mobilicorpus_." Ron floated onto the bed and Hermione sat at his side.

"Where's the dog Ron?" she asked.

"He's not a dog … … … he's an animagus!" Ron replied weakly.

"What! Who is?" She asked him again, moping his brow with a wet cloth that she had conjured.

"Sirius Black." Ron replied again, looking past Hermione and past Harry to the corner where a group of shadows stood.

Hermione looked around but Harry didn't move. He was lost deep in thought about what to do next. Let the scene play out like it had done three years previous, well it wouldn't go the same seeing as Hermione had kept hold of the cloak but if he said or did anything different he could save Sirius' life and he could have him cleared. But if he did that Voldemort wouldn't return, he would be doing the best thing, wouldn't he. But he wasn't supposed to change the past. He could change things for the worst not for the better.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted to him.

"Huh? What?" He asked her stunned out of his thoughts. His mind made up.

The shadows in the corner moved, and Sirius Black stepped out of them Ron's wand raised.

"_Accio_ Wands" he croaked, but mind made up Harry waved his own.

"_Protego_." Sirius' spell bounced off his shield and he kept hold of his wand. Hermione's however was swept out of her hand and Sirius caught it in his own.

Everyone in the room was looking at Harry.

"Harry that's a fifth year spell!" Hermione said to him, shocked.

Harry was staring at Sirius, trying to stop himself from running to him and hugging him. Mentally he shook his head.

"Hello Sirius." He said to his godfather calmly.

"Harry! He's a murderer! He killed your parents!" Hermione cried to him. Harry ignored her, still locked eyes with Sirius.

"Children are told bed time stories. But when I was a child I was never told a bedtime story. Tell us a story Sirius. Tell us a story about the time when you were my parent's secret keeper and when you switched to Wormtail." Sirius stared at Harry in shock.

"How do you know that?" he croaked.

"Tell us a story Sirius." Harry said again.

Sirius looked at Harry then he began his tale of that fateful Halloween night. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat through his tale in silence. Not once making a sound.

~S~ End Chapter ~S~


	6. Avada Kedarva

Once more and again.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Summary: It's Harry' s 6th year and he's in DADA practicing some new spells, once goes wrong and he is sent back 3 years ago, what happens when he knows that he shouldn't change the past but then certain circumstances escalate out of his control. . . .

Chapter Six 

            "I don't believe it!" Ron cried out over an hour later. "Harry, don't believe him!"

"Shut up Ron, I do believe him. I know he speaks the truth. All we have to do now is prove it." Harry turned away from Sirius and moved over to where Ron was lying on the bed holding scabbers.

"Ron can I hold scabbers please?" he asked the red haired boy.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he's not a rat." Sirius croaked, his voice still not completely recovered from lack of use.

"What do you mean he's not a rat? Of course he is look at him!"

Hermione sighed, "Ron you havent been listening! Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew!"

Ron looked at her, "Don't tell me you believe him?! You do, oh Merlin Hermione I thought you were smart!"

Hermione scowled at him. Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at scabbers.

"_Accio_!" the rat flew out of Ron's hands and into Harry's.

"Hey!" Ron cried out.

"Sirius want to do the honors?" Sirius grinned, and pointed Ron's wand at scabbers. A flash of blue-white light erupted from the end of his wand and for a moment,

Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly – Ron yelled -- the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then --

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again and he sneered.

"Wormtail." He snarled, more anger in his voice then any of his friends had ever heard before.

Peter looked to him. "Harry!" he squeaked. Moving slowly towards him. Harry pointed his wand at him and Peter stopped dead.

Sirius was watching Harry closely. He knew something was up – he just didn't know what.

"Wormtail," Harry snarled again, "Why don't you show us your lovely tattoo?"

Peter started shaking, Harry continued, "The one that resembles the lovely Dark Mark on your left arm."

Peter, still shaking, didn't move. Harry advanced on him slightly, and raised his wand, 

"_Ava_-"

"Okay!" he cried recognizing the spell. Slowly he lifted the sleeve of his robe to reveal the Dark Mark, faintly on his skin.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry ignored his question.

"Well Wormtail let me hazard a guess as too what your plans are now that your true identity has been revealed." Peter started shaking more. "You plan to find Voldemort, take him back to the Riddle house where his father lived until Tom killed them, nurse him back to health. Then have Voldemort re-take power over the wizarding world. Correct?"

Peter stammered, but didn't answer. Harry, whose wand was still on him, started the killing curse again and peter squealed before nodding his head sadly.

"Yes." He whispered. "Yes that would be my plan."

Harry smirked, "Well it's not going to happen. Sirius, want to kill him together? Or should I send Hermione for Lupin?"

"No need, Harry I'm here." Growled a voice from the doorway. Harry looked over to it and saw Remus enter the room with a scowl on his face.

"Peter." He growled.

Peter started shaking even more.

Harry grinned, "Come to join in the fun?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

Remus looked at him, then Hermione sitting on the bed with Ron, then onto Sirius, and then resting on Peter. He sighed, "It's almost like the old days." He muttered, but both Sirius and Harry heard and understood what he meant. Harry looked like James, Hermione like Lily. The Mauderer's were back, with just a few changes.

"Moony?" Harry said quietly. Remus looked at him, "Are you ready to do this?" he nodded towards Peter.

"Yes, but are you?" he replied. Harry's face turned cold and he turned back to Peter and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes." He growled.

Remus took out his wand, and Sirius still had Ron's in his hand. Harry's was still pointed at Peter.

"On three?" Sirius asked them.

They both nodded. "One – Two – Three!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!!" a bright green light shot out of the ends of all three wands and hit Peter's body simultaneously. Peter's body fell to the floor, dead.

Harry sighed, "Now all I have to do is find Barty Crouch then it will all be over. For a little while at least."

"Harry – is he – dead?" Hermione asked him breathlessly. Harry nodded.

"Let's head back to the castle and get you cleared Sirius, then we can burn down Grimmauld place and build a new house for the both of us." He looked up at his godfather and smiled. His godfather returned it.

~S~ End Chapter ~S~


	7. Nox

Once more and again.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to JKR I am merely borrowing them without permission.

Summary: It's Harry' s 6th year and he's in DADA practicing some new spells, once goes wrong and he is sent back 3 years ago, what happens when he knows that he shouldn't change the past but then certain circumstances escalate out of his control. . . 

Chapter Seven

The group were making there way back through the tunnel. This time Hermione was supporting Ron, Harry had Wormtail slung over his shoulder and Sirius was at his side. Remus, after being bound to the bed by Harry, was back at the Shrieking shack.

They reached the end of the tunnel, and after Crookshanks had stopped the branches of the tree and Ron and Hermione had climbed out, Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," he began, Harry turned to face him, "I wanted to thank you. You did some things back there that no one your age should be able to do. I hope that one day you'll be able to tell me how." He smiled at Harry who returned the grin.

"Someday Sirius. Someday." He then turned and climbed out of the tunnel. The group began their way back into the castle. Harry lacking behind keeping his mind open for the approach of the Dementors.

They were in sight of the main steps when the air went cold. The group stopped and turned towards the gate.

"No one move." Harry commanded dropping Wormtail's body to the ground and whispering '_Nox' _to his wand.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "What's going on?"

"Shh! It's the Dementors, just wait."

"What!"

"Shh!"

The group waited in silence, Harry had his wand ready. Then a dark shadow that brought forth a winter chill moved into sight. The group of Dementors drew nearer and when they were barely 20ft away Harry thought of the joy that Sirius was free and shouted;

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"

The white stage shot forward from his wand and cantered around the group of Dementors slowly but effectively pushing them back towards the gate.

Hermione and Ron stared at their friend in shock. But before anyone could say anything Harry turned picked up Wormtail's body and began to move into the castle.

In silence the rest followed, Sirius returning to his grim form as they reached the doors.

~S~


	8. Lemon Drops

Disclaimer: See all previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore greeted them, wide awake even though it was late. "And you brought a friend and their dog I see." He said smiling. Harry frowned.  
  
"Headmaster." He began, but Dumbledore held up a hand and motioned for him to sit down.  
  
Harry sat and then started again. "Headmaster, This is."  
  
"Lemon drop Harry?" Dumbledore interrupted again. Harry was losing his temper, and said loudly.  
  
"Headmaster we have just delayed Voldemort's return to power!"  
  
This caught the headmasters attention. He turned to Harry.  
  
"What do you mean? Is this the reason why you three are still up you have one unconscious body and a dog?"  
  
"Yes, headmaster this" he nudged the body with his foot, "Is the body of Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail to the Marauders and Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore paled, and looked towards the dog. "Then this is?"  
  
Harry nodded to Sirius who transformed back to his human form.  
  
"Sirius Black. My godfather."  
  
Dumbledore was in shock and was clearly going back over everything that had happened all those years ago.  
  
The room was silent for a long time but then Dumbledore muttered one thing that made Harry realise that Sirius was going to be free.  
  
"Merlin. Lily and James." 


	9. Snuffles

_Disclaimer: see all previous chapters._

Chapter 9

Dumbledore was holding his head in his hands and the office was silent. Even the watching paintings were quiet; all were shocked at this revelation. Finally Dumbledore looked up at Harry.

"We have to call the ministry. Sirius your name will be cleared and you can take custody of Harry."

Harry face broke out into a grin and he leapt at his godfather and hugged him tightly. Sirius was shocked, it had been a very weird night, but he regained his senses and hugged the young teenager back.

Ron and Hermione were both sitting in silence. The implications of what the headmaster had just said had not fully set in. Eventually Harry pulled away from Sirius and looked back at the headmaster.

"I think you have a letter to write sir, and I don't know about the others but I'm exhausted and need sleep. Sirius can stay as the dog right? Until his name is cleared."

Dumbledore smiled, the boy was happy.

"Yes that's fine, if anyone asks say you found him and are nursing him back to health. And tomorrow bring him to breakfast" he looked to Sirius, "You look like you need a good meal. Goodnight."

Sirius grinned and turned back into the dog, the three teenagers stood and bid the headmaster goodnight before making their way back to Gryffindor common room. When they reached the portrait Hermione said the password and the disgruntled lady swung forward allowing them to enter.

"Harry." Hermione said once inside. "How did you know?"

Harry stopped, thinking quickly. Knowing he wouldn't be able to come up with a decent cover story he opted for the truth.

"Not now, not here. It's to risky, I'll tell you when snuffles is free."

Sirius donned a confused look, _how did Harry know my dog nickname? I'll ask him tomorrow._

Hermione nodded and said goodnight, the boys returned it and headed up to their beds. Happy for the first time in 14 years, snuffles the dog settled down at the end of Harry's bed with a grin on his doggy face.

He was free.


	10. Morning Paper

_Disclaimer: see all previous chapters_

Chapter 10

Harry awoke the next morning feeling content with the world. He had slept well without any nightmares last night. Which was a first for him. Yawning and stretching he glanced at his clock.

And grinned.

"Breakfast!" he said loudly. Ron jumped and half fell out of his bed, a thump on the other side of the room told him that someone else wasn't fast enough to keep their balance. Grinning happily Harry climbed out of his own bed and walked round to the foot. Sirius was awake, just.

Harry crouched down next to him. "Goooood morning snuffles. Are you hungry?" Sirius barked in reply and Harry ruffled the thick black fur on the top of his head. He frowned.

"After breakfast you, my furry friend, are having a bath." Snuffles whined, but backed down when Harry tapped him on the nose. The said boy stood up and got dressed, when he was ready he moved back over to Sirius who was now sitting on his bed watching him.

"Hey Harry!" Seamus called, "Where'd you get the dog?"

"I found him last night on the grounds; Dumbledore says I can keep him."

"What's his name?" This time it was Dean.

Harry grinned and scratched Sirius under the chin. "Snuffles!"

Neville looked confused, as did Seamus and Dean. But all three shrugged it off. It was a Saturday luckily so they didn't have class.

"Come on snuffles lets go get breakfast." Snuffles barked again and followed Harry out of the door. Behind him he heard Dean mutter: "He's got him well trained."

Harry laughed and he and Ron meet up with Hermione who was waiting for them. She bid them good morning then knelt down to stroke Sirius. She had accepted the escaped convict on the grounds that if he made Harry happy, then she was happy. That and she had the inclining that Harry knew more then he was letting on.

The three teenagers and dog walked down to the great hall, and wandered over to the Gryffindor table. Around them people stared as Harry invited the dog to sit next to him on the bench, and began to pile food onto a plate before placing it next to him and the dog.

Harry glanced around and asked Ginny, who was an earlier riser then the rest of them. "Has the post come yet?"

Ginny looked up and blushed, _oh yeah, this young she still likes me. Doops._

"Um … no it hasn't yet. Nice dog."

Harry grinned at her, "Yeah his name is Snuffles, I found him on the grounds last night."

"Finally found someone with your level of IQ to talk to Potter?" came a drawling voice. Everyone looked up and Harry stared into the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Besides him Sirius growled.

Harry smirked, "Good morning to you too Malfoy. And yes, actually I have. He's a very smart dog."

"He's trained already Malfoy, in one night, bet you couldn't do that." Came Seamus' voice as he joined them at the table. Malfoy turned his glare onto the Irish boy, who was unfased.

"I don't associate with animals Finnegan." Malfoy snapped at him.

"Why do you hang around with Crabbe and Goyle then?" Asked Ron, speaking up for the first time since last night.

Malfoy looked at the red-head and sneered. Realising he was beaten, he backed down and moved away from the table.

The Gryffindor's laughed, they had just beaten down Draco Malfoy in front of most of the school.

Harry returned to his breakfast and the looked up when the owl post arrived thirty seconds later. He kept an eye out for Hedwig, in case she wanted to say hello. She didn't turn up but a posh looking owl with a collar and the letter 'M' hanging off it landed in front of him.

Curious Harry took the letter and the paper from the owl who took off immediately.

"That was a ministry owl." Ron said following the bird with his eyes.

Harry unrolled the paper first and grinned.

**_Peter Pettigrew found!_**

_The dead, but whole body of Peter Pettigrew was found last night by Mr Harry Potter. Mr Potter has so far been unavailable for an interview but Headmaster Dumbledore says that Sirius Black, Harry Potter's Godfather has applied for custody of young Mr Potter._

_14 years ago a man was wrongly imprisoned without a trial. 1 year ago the same man escaped Azkaban Prison. Today that man is declared innocent._

_Sirius Black has been freed of all charges against him. He is now a free man._

Harry put the paper down, the report went on to tell the public about Pettigrew and Sirius and the switch of secret keepers. Harry didn't need to read it. He knew it all. Obviously Dumbledore had stayed up last night and had written off a load of letters to both the Ministry and the Prophet.

Harry turned to Snuffles. "You're free!"

Grinning the dog changed back to him human form and Sirius Black was sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking much like the convict that he was once said to be.

Harry grinned and pulled the man into a hug again. Tears were in his eyes. Sirius was free. He had custody of Harry. He was never going to have to go back to the Dursleys again. And he had delayed Voldemort's return to power again. Harry knew that Voldemort would come back. But it had been delayed again, but for how long he didn't know.

He held onto Sirius tightly, his mind going back to the words which Hagrid had said to him at the end of his first 4th year.

"What would come would come, and he would have to face it when it did."

END CHAPTER

AN: This is the end of the first part. I hadn't intended to do this in parts but I think I will.

Not sure when the next part will be up though. If you want an e-mail when it is leave your address in a review.

Thanks for all your support through this.

Lady Mandara Snake


End file.
